Too Late
by ayameru
Summary: After the Anglo-Japanese Alliance's dissolution, England and Japan had parted ways to join separate sides in a war. England was taken as POV by Japan, but remains confused over his lover's sudden cold demeanor as "Black Kiku" Complete- M for Violence
1. Chapter 1

(This really has no historical basis other than the dissolution of the Anglo-Japanese Alliance. I'm sorry if it confuses anyone!)

He walked quietly but swiftly through the halls, his shoes barely making a sound, followed by a few slightly clumsier men in uniform. He came to a stop in front of closed double doors. As he had been notified, he could hear scuffles going on inside, people periodically yelling unintelligibly. He straightened his sword and uniform, and with a sigh, opened the doors forcefully. The doors slammed into the opposite walls, successfully startling the half dozen men in the room. He surveyed the room with a frown. Fortunately, nothing seemed to be broken in the western-styled guestroom, complete with a four-poster bed. He returned his gaze to the center of the room, where the commotion had frozen at his entrance. His frown deepened as he stared, one by one, at the face of every man there, all donning a guilty look.

"Gentlemen," he narrowed his eyes. "I believe I specifically asked that Mr. Kirkland not be treated roughly…" His gaze was locked on to the sole blond head in the group.

"But sir…," one man muttered. "He wouldn't stop struggling… he'd already given one of as black eye and another a broken nose before we were able to restrain him."

Another man nodded behind him vigorously, a piece of dampening cloth on his face.

"Enough," he snapped. "I am not here to listen to excuses. You have disobeyed my direct orders, gentlemen, and I am sure you are all aware that the consequences for that are far worse than…" he glanced at the man with a nosebleed, who promptly attempted to hide behind another person. "…A broken nose or a black eye…" He raised his hand, signaling to the men behind him. "Please, kindly escort these gentlemen out of this room. You know what to do." A few shuffles and weak protests later, the man was alone in the room with the blond haired one. He closed the door behind him, and slowly walked up to the other, standing in front of him, staring down at the livid glare being thrown at him from below.

"Hello, Arthur san. How are you doing today?"

"Japan…" Arthur growled, spitting out blood to the side. "Don't call me by my name…"

"My apologies," Kiku replied, smiling. "England san… how are you doing today?"

"Well," Arthur spat, glaring up with his emerald eyes. "Other than the fact that I've been kidnapped, beaten, and am on this god damned floor, just wonderful."

"My. That does sound painful…" Kiku surveyed the man in front of him, his expression unchanging. Arthur was dressed in his uniform, drops of blood from the trail running down his nose and forehead staining parts of it. His arms were tied behind his back, and his boots were gone from his untied legs, probably to keep him from kicking others with force. Kiku looked around the room for them, and he found them strewn on the opposite sides of the room.

"I apologize for my men's behavior," he said, as he gave a quick bow of apology. "They did not know any better."

"Perhaps you should go a step further and release me at this moment!" Arthur yelled back, fighting to get up off the floor, but falling over, scratching his chin.

"Ah, don't do that!" Kiku rushed over to Arthur, pulling him up. "You'll hurt yourself."

"Don't touch me!" Arthur snapped, managing to pull himself away. "What is wrong with you?! I thought… I…" Kiku could see the sudden change in Arthur's expression, his eyes clouded pain. "I thought…"

Kiku sighed and picked himself up. "Well… you thought incorrectly…" He walked behind Arthur and picked him up, tossing him onto the bed. He untied his bound wrists with slight difficulty, noting the hate that seemed to have gone into tying them together.

"You must have really done something," he concluded with, with a slight tone of amusement in his voice. "…To have made them tie these knots so harshly." He began rolling the piece of rope up, glancing at Arthur who was rubbing his reddened wrists. "Those bastards got whatever they deserved," he muttered under his breath. Kiku could only smile in his illegible way.

"Well," Kiku said, having finished rolling up the length of the rope. "I have some work to attend to, so I shall take my leave. You may use this room and the adjacent bathroom as you please." He pointed to the door at the other corner of the room. "Please refrain from stepping out of this room, however." He began walking to the double doors. "If you ever need anything, there will be guards outside the doors at all times to take your requests." He placed his hands on the door knob. "Feel free to ca---"

His words were cut off as he was forcefully embraced from behind.

"Kiku… Kiku… if it's about the alliance, I'm sorry! I really am… It wasn't my decision… I didn't want to… you know I---"

It was his turn to be suddenly silenced, as Kiku whipped his body around, slamming Arthur against the wall by his shoulders. His grips made even the trained soldier cringe, making him wonder where such strength was coming from, in such a small body.

"Ki- Kiku…?" Arthur looked into the other's eyes, shining with livid flames. He had never, in all the times he had gazed into them, in passion or stolen glances, seen such coldness within it. The eyes that had always been smiling for him. Those warm eyes were gone… Did he do this to Kiku?

Kiku's face, however, did not match his body language or the fire in his eyes. It was calm and composed, blank of expression.

"Do you not understand, England san," he berated, coldly. "It's too late now. You have broken our alliance. You have broken _us_. We are enemies now- you and I." He let go of Arthur's shoulders, stepping back. Even his black uniform seemed to be glaring at him.

"You are our enemy. And you are my prisoner," he declared flatly, moving back to the doors. "Good day."

He walked out of the room, gently closing and locking the doors behind him, leaving Arthur frozen at the wall in shock.

Kiku leaned back on the other side of the door and closed his eyes.

"It's too late, Arthur… it's too late…"


	2. Chapter 2

"…England san… What is it this time…?" Kiku stood in the doorway to the western-styled room. He sighed, looking at the man in the middle of the room, practically tied to a chair, thrashing at the women around who were all frightened to death, clinging onto each other.

"Japan…get these fucking women off me…," Arthur growled, glaring at him.

"They are merely trying to help you," Kiku frowned. "Nurses, thank you. You may leave now." Before he even finished the sentence, the caretakers were dashing out of the room, some in tears. "That was no way to treat ladies, England san…"

"I didn't need their help!" Arthur spat from the chair. "Now untie me!"

Kiku walked into the room and up to Arthur, looking down at him with an exasperated expression. "England san…That was the fifth window...," he sighed as he carefully picked up Arthur's bleeding hand, pieces of glass still stuck in it. "There are only so many rooms in this facility…"

"Get off," Arthur muttered, trying to pull his hand out of Kiku's, but met resistance. He clicked his tongue, and tries to pry the other hand up, which was tied to the armrest of the chair to keep him from doing just that. Ignoring Arthur's protest, Kiku began pulling glass shards out.

"This must be painful," he commented, seeing fresh blood well up.

"It is not," Arthur snorted.

"If you say so…There we go," Kiku straightened up, dropping the glass shards he collected in his hand on the floor. He pulled out a roll of bandage from his pocket and began wrapping Arthur's hand.

"You need to take care of yourself more."

"Well, maybe if you'd just let me go, I wouldn't have to break a window every day trying."

"Arthur san, you are on the fifth floor. You'll die."

"Like I give a shit. Anywhere is better than here."

He flinched a little as Kiku glanced up at the last comment, his eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what…?" Arthur stammered, taken back.

"Nothing," Kiku replied, standing up. A smile returned immediately to his face. "All done."

Arthur grimaced. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what, England san?" Kiku asked amicably, still smiling.

"Act like this. Smile like that…"

"Sometimes," Kiku said, still smiling. "I just cannot keep up with your mood swings."

"You aren't answering my question…"

"There is no need to. I am merely myself."

"No…you aren't…" Arthur groaned, wearily watching Kiku as he walked around to untie him from the chair. Kiku untied his body then his wrist, releasing him from the chair. Arthur stood up, rubbing his arms.

"Kiku, what did they do to y---," Arthur was cut off by Kiku's sudden outburst. "England san, I need some information from you."

"You…what?" Arthur questioned, confused.

"Information. Intelligence information," Kiku articulated calmly. "Your men were… less than useful."

"My men…?" Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What men…?"

"We must have taken the incorrect ones," Kiku sighed, ignoring Arthur's question. "One simply cannot trust anyone to do well in missions anymore."

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, grabbing the front of Kiku's uniform. "Where are they? What did you do to them?!"

Kiku raised a gloved hand, expression unchanging. "Please, they are alive."

"They God damned better be," Arthur seethed, his grip on the fabric increasing.

"…Though I do not know in what kind of shape…." His eyes widened momentarily as he felt a blow to the side of his face. He smiled slightly at the taste of blood in his mouth while staggering to the side as Arthur let go of his coat, face red in anger.

Arthur could not believe that this was Honda Kiku- one of the gentlest people he knew, saying this. He felt sick as he saw Kiku smirk slightly licking a drop of blood that leaked onto his lips. His smile honestly frightened him. Was all of this hiding inside him all this time? He hoped… prayed… that it was not.

Kiku straightened his uniform and his posture.

"Do you feel better?" he asked, not completely.

"…Oh, yes…," Arthur growled. "But I would like a few more…"

Kiku chuckled. "I'm afraid I cannot allow that..My supervisor and subordinates will not be happy. They are already upset enough with my treatment of you."

"What are you talking about…?" Arthur narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Special treatment is not something to be extended to the enemy here, Arthur san. You are living better than most of my men right now."

"It's not like I wa-"

"Some of my soldiers have never even seen a bed, much less slept on one. Some of my soldiers have never eaten what you had for dinner last night, and left half uneaten. Many of my people are starving, England san," Kiku walked back up to Arthur. "While your people deplete my nation of what little resources we have…" Kiku pushed up Arthur's chin with a gloved finger. "Tricking and conning the ignorant into unfair trading agreements, threatening with violence. My people are not pleased with you or your allies." Kiku smiled darkly. "They wanted you dead the moment you were captured."

Arthur swallowed, clearly uncomfortable. "W-why did you never say anything…?" he stammered. "I…I could have stopped them…"

"…Perhaps…," Kiku mused. "I was waiting for them to come to their humane sense…," he gave a dry laugh. "…or for you to realize what was happening to me." He chuckled. "But it does not matter anymore. We are at war. They will get their revenge. And I will not stop them."

The last thing Arthur felt before he blacked out was a blunt blow to the back of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur cracked his eyes open groaning, hair drenching wet. His vision was blurry, and it took him a few blinks to take in what was before him. He coughed and weakly raised his head, and found himself starting at a brick wall a couple of feet away. His mind cleared immediately when he realized that he was immobile. He tugged at his arms to find that his wrists were bound tightly behind him, and that he was lying on his side on cold stone flooring. He shook his head, trying to get his wet hair out of his face and spit some water out. Before he could let out a complaint, he heard metal scraping the floor, and sounds of feet shuffling into the room.

"Finally, you've woken up," a voice said, approaching from behind.

"About time," said another.

"Come on, let's just get to it," said another. Arthur was unable to see their faces as they talked behind him. One of the men came around, stopping in front of Arthur's head, which was still lying on the floor. He bent over and pulled him up by his hair. Arthur grimaced in pain. The man lifted him up high enough so that Arthur was sitting on his knees, glaring up into the man's face.

"Had a nice nap, princess?" the man sneered. "We've been waiting."

"Who the hell are you…?" Arthur growled. "Get off me…"

"You don't remember me?" the man laughed.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "….No…" He stared at the man's face, bandaged in places, with a black bruise around one eye. "Why should I…?"

"Did you hear that, guys?" the man roared. "He doesn't remember me!" the other men grunted in disapproval behind Arthur.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Let go, you asshole!"

"Because of you…," the man yanked Arthur's head higher so he had to bend down only slightly to align his badly beaten head with it. "We were punished severely enough that we could barely move…"

Arthur, still grimacing, frowned. Could they be… before he could finish his train of thought, he felt a huge blow to the side of his face, catching him in complete shock. He felt a trickle of blood escape the corner of his mouth as he opened it to breathe.

"My comrades and I have quite a lot to thank you for…"

Arthur glared up at him and spit the blood in his mouth at the man's white uniform. "Fuck you."

The man clicked his tongue in irritation and brought down another blow, then another. Arthur grunted in pain. After looking down at Arthur's bleeding and quickly bruising face with his lips split, he turned his gaze to one of the men behind Arthur.

"I am actually jealous of you right now," he said to him.

"Oh no, don't be," the other man replied with a sneer in his voice. "You got the first few blows."

"That is true, I suppose," the one still holding Arthur by the hair agreed as he let go. He looked at the blood stained white glove with a slight smile on his lips. Arthur's shoulders and head sagged forward, and he glared at the ground, breathing heavily.

"You know," he heard the man behind him say quietly. "Demotion is really costly… I have a family to feed… I really don't see how you are worth all this…"

"I agree," the other man behind him nodded. "I don't understand the captain's obsession with you…"

Arthur scoffed.

"We are here," the first one behind him began. "To show you that we don't agree with the Captain, you white pig. You've caused so much pain and so many deaths in our country… so many starving… even now… you don't deserve to be alive."

"What the hell are you ta---," Arthur sucked in his breath as a sharp sound cut through the air and felt a blazing shot of pain on his back. "--- The fuck…?"

"I wonder," the man mused, swinging back the crop again. "How many times it will take to bring you down?"

Arthur felt another excruciating pain, this time taking his upper arms and back.

"Oh," the man added, along with another lash. "It would be nice if you could give us some intelligence information as well. Our superiors were not happy with the shitbags we captured and interrogated in your place."

"So useless," the other behind him agreed.

"My men…," Arthur seethes out. "What did you do to them…?"

"I'd be worrying more about yourself right now," the man replied as he continued to melodically strike Arthur who cringed in pain every time.

"Don't worry," the man in front of him chuckled. "They are alive."

"Unfortunately, you mean," the third man grunted. "I don't understand the Captain at all sometimes, as great and amazing as he is."

"Who…," Arthur coughed out, eyes beginning to blur in pain, his back a bloody mess. "Is the... captain… you…" he sucked in his breath, shaking, unable to go on.

"The Captain?" the man who had done, thankfully, nothing but talk, laughed. "The person who single handedly forced our superiors to spare you, of course."

"I'd never seen him so passionate and forceful against his orders," added the man in front of Arthur. "He's always been amazing in battle and planning, but he only planned and executed according to orders… Really… What ARE you to him…?"

Arthur, however, did not catch most of the dialogue, his ears ringing from the pain sensors in his back screaming. He could feel blood seeping through the torn fabric on his back.

He was barely conscious as the cell door was slammed open and the men around him froze.

Kiku stood at the doorway of the cell, eyes burning in fury. He grabbed the hilt of the sword at his side, stepping into the room. The man with the crop promptly dropped it, his uniform spotted with Arthur's blood.

"Had I not made myself clear…?" Kiku seethed, his usual self-composure gone, as he advanced. "Did I not give direct orders to NOT TOUCH HIM?!"

The men began to back up further into the cell.

"Y-y-yes… Captain…" the man who had been caught red handed gulped, staring back fearfully into Kiku's raging eyes. Kiku swiftly pulled out his sword and swung, stopping only a centimeter away from the man's face. The man began shaking, tearing up. "I-I-I-I am…am… so…so…"

Kiku gritted his teeth, his black uniform adding to his lion-like aura.

"Get out," he growled quietly. "Get out before I kill all of you."

The men lost no time in obeying that order. Kiku returned his sword to its scabbard in one swift motion and kneeled by Arthur's head. He touched his hair gently, face grimacing at the newly formed abyss of red on his raw back. Arthur cracked open his eyes, his upper body completely bent over his knees. He could not help but feel faint, pain from his arms and back bringing onslaught of excruciating signals to his brain. He vaguely felt something on his head, and looked up slowly, trying to focus his eyes. What he saw was not the cold, stoic figure with a sadistic smile, but a fearful-eyed soft face- the face he had known and loved.

"Ki…ku…?" Arthur rasped out, gasping for breath. He saw Kiku's eyes widen momentarily, then his face turn into a sad smile.

"Your allies are advancing," he said. "We have no more resources left to fight them off. They will come for you very soon."

"Ki… ku…what…" Arthur desperately tried to clear his head of the ringing and the clouds.

"We will not give up until the last of us is dead," said Kiku quietly, stroking Arthur's hair softly. "We will not surrender."

"What are you talking about?! You have to surrender! There is no need to---!"

"You still do not understand me, Arthur san…" Kiku took out a small knife to cut loose the rope that bound Arthur's wrists. "I cannot surrender."

He helped pull Arthur, who winced the whole way, up and back on his feet. He draped one of his arms around his shoulder and began to carefully lead him out of the cell.

Kiku sat Arthur down on his bed in the captain's room that he painstakingly dragged him into. He began to dress Arthur's wounds carefully as Arthur continued shouting at him, trying to change his mind.

"You can't do this! There is no need! Unnecessary deaths! What about the soldiers' families?!"

"We have sent anyone who wishes to leave or has family, home. Only those of us who have no loved ones to pull us back remain here."

"But…Kiku…" Arthur groaned desperately. "I love you…"

Kiku widened his eyes, surprised, then smiled. The smile that always made Arthur feel like there was not a worry in the world. "Thank you."

He took Arthur's hand and gently began to pull him to the window. Arthur could see fire and smoke, and could hear guns and cannons.

"They will get here momentarily," he said softly. "Please go down this door," he added as he pulled Arthur to a small door by the bed. "Just follow this hall and it will lead you out without any of my men seeing you. I have gotten your men released. They should be on their way back to there." He pointed to the battle ground outside. He pulled open the door and gently pushed Arthur to it. "Please go."

"Kiku… you are coming with me, right?"

"…I can't," Kiku smiled again. "I cannot betray my country."

"This isn't betrayal!" Arthur shouted. "You are about to destroy your nation! You are about to destroy the Great Empire of Japan!" Arthur grabbed Kiku's uniform, wincing in pain from his back. He bit back a scream, and instead begged. "Please. You can't do this! We can run away! I'll go with you! I won't let anyone touch you! Please!" He shook Kiku, who was staring back into Arthur's frantic emerald eyes. The fury and flames in his own black eyes were gone, and only his gentleness remained. The eyes Arthur loved…

Kiku raised himself on his toes, and kissed Arthur gently on the lips, holding his head. Arthur stood, startled for a moment, but promptly began kissing back, more passionately. After a few moments, Kiku pulled back.

He was still smiling as he forcefully shoved Arthur into the dimly lit and narrow escape way and closed the door, locking it. He felt a tear follow down the arch of his cheek as he heard Arthur slamming on the door from the other side, yelling, begging. He closed his eyes.

When he reopened his eyes, they were set in determination. He walked out of his room, straightening his uniform and pulling out his sword.

"Good bye, Arthur san. I loved you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Kill me."

Kiku's breath was labored, blood dripping from his arm where the bullet went through, immobilizing it. His face was bruised in various places, also stained by blood, as was his uniform. It was hard to tell whether the blood was Kiku's or of others. He was held down on his knees by two men, his wrists bound behind him.

"I said, kill me," he seethed, glaring up at the figure before him.

"I heard you got quite a few of my men singlehandedly," said Alfred, staring down at the Asian man before him who was covered in blood, ignoring his request. "And," he added. "With just a sword, I hear."

He flicked his eyes at a soldier behind Kiku, who promptly handed him the bloody sword. Alfred shook it, spraying blood on Kiku's face. Kiku turned away. "So this is the weapon that killed so many of my men."

Kiku scoffed, his face still to the side, trying to ignore all the metallic smell of blood all over him.

"You think this is funny…?" Alfred narrowed his eyes. "You ar--- What the fuck?!" He joined many others who were suddenly yelling and screaming.

There was a strong smell- smell of burning wood. The evening sky was lit up by the raging fire that was coming from the building Alfred's men raided only an hour ago.

Kiku smiled.

His breath hitched as he felt a strong jab into his stomach. "What the hell did you do…?" Alfred growled. Kiku was bent over, staring at the dirt ground, arms pulled back by men. He bit his lip as he felt Alfred's boot dig into his back with force. He felt his upper body being pushed down, as his arms were still held back. Alfred stomped on Kiku's spine again, causing his body to jolt.

Kiku smiled again, into the ground. "You are not getting anything from me." He heard wood snapping in the background, fire roaring. "Your men can sleep with my life."

"You bastard…," Alfred growled, kicking Kiku's side harshly. Kiku coughed as he felt his rib crack.

"Let go of him," Alfred commanded the soldiers holding Kiku down. They obeyed, pulling away, and turned around promptly to gape at the fire that had by then consumed the whole building. Kiku picked up his upper body, internally wincing.

Alfred walked around behind him and grabbed his hair, yanking it back.

"What to do with you?" he muttered into his ear. "Did you have something to say?" Kiku grimaced at the whispering into his ear. "You know… you should have just come talk to me instead of… doing all this… I can't even begin to count the casualties."

Kiku snarled, refusing to yield to the pull on his hair, attempting to keep himself as upright as possible. He felt the arm that had been shot beginning to numb, the wound still dripping blood.

"You really think," Kiku whispered, just loud enough for Alfred to hear above the commotion. "That you would have listened? Cared? All you care about is profit, America. How my citizens were doing was not of any concern to you."

Alfred contemplated the statement for a moment. He found it to be true. He kicked Kiku's back, just to show his irritation, listening with content at the cracking of a few ribs. Kiku clenched his teeth.

Alfred, still holding Kiku by his hair, walked around to face him.

"The main point isn't about that, Japan," he said, smiling. "The point is, you kidnapped Arthur. And he came back looking pretty bad. "

Kiku remained silent, blankly staring up at him.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Alfred was quickly losing his smile, not used to hiding his emotions. "You god damned half killed Arthur, and you have nothing to say?"

"….."

"You fucking----," he growled as he kicked Kiku in the gut with his boot. Kiku gritted his teeth, having felt the vibration go throughout his body. "And here I thought…" Alfred kicked again, almost in a ranting manner. "That he was…" Kick. "You were…" Kick. "AGH!" Alfred gave a final kick, more forceful than the others, out of irritation and desperation. At this, Kiku coughed out blood.

"Sir," a young man said, standing by the entrance of the tent. "The Captain of the enemy has been captured."

Arthur's head shot up from where he was cradling it, sitting limply on a chair.

"Are you serious?!" he stared straight at the man, eyes wide in disbelief.

The young soldier nodded. "I just thought… you'd like to know that… since he is responsible for your capture…" By the time he finished the sentence, Arthur was already out of the tent, heading to the person he knew would have been responsible for this. He began running between the tents put up in the field, ignoring the blazing heat coming from his back as some of his lash wounds reopened.

When he finally found the blond headed broad man he was looking for, he was ready to yell out to him, to demand to know where Kiku was.

He realized there was no need, very quickly.

Clutched in the hand of infuriated looking Alfred was the Asian man he was looking for, blood and bruises on his face, and splats of red everywhere. Arthur prayed that it was not all his.

He stared in horror for a moment as Alfred breathed something out between gritted teeth, his hand firmly around Kiku's throat, and Kiku smiled in response. That cold smile. That smile Arthur couldn't handle. He snapped back to his senses as soon as he realized that Alfred was now fully choking him.

"ALFRED!" he yelled, desperately. "ALFRED!"

Alfred whipped his head around at the voice. "Arthur!" his face turned to that of delight as he threw Kiku down to trot over to the Brit. Kiku collapsed on the dirt in a coughing fit, trying to keep the blood and air separated. He had heard Arthur's voice through the ringing in his ears, and he had smiled, this time genuinely. But now he was on the ground, trying to get through his violent coughing out of blood so he could breathe easier.

"Arthur! Are you alright now? I was so worried about you!" Alfred hugged Arthur, who winced at his reopened wounds being touched. Alfred was oblivious in his happiness. "I was so worried about you!" he repeated. "You wouldn't say a single thing!"

"I'm sorry, Alfred…," Arthur muttered. "It was just… stressful…"

"I understand! He…," Alfred glared back at the figure who was trying to pick himself up once again, trying to get away from the small pool of blood forming around him. "He'll get it. I promise you."

"Alfred- he-," Arthur began, but was cut off.

"I know you must feel conflicted, Arthur," Alfred said, staring into Arthur's emerald eyes. "But he needs to be punished for what he did."

"Alfred- no… Please…"

"I will shoot him right here, Arthur," Alfred growled. "That is how angry I am at him."

Arthur painstakingly pulled himself out of the larger man's embrace to run up to the smaller man when he realized how labored his breathing seemed to be, even from so far away.

"Arthur, no!"

Arthur pulled up the heavily breathing and bloody man into his arms. "What did he do… what did he do to you… Oh god…"

Kiku closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the warm for a few moments. He opened his eyes again, and pulled back slightly.

"Do you love me?" Kiku asked quietly.

Arthur stared at him for a moment, bewildered. He had never been so direct. "Yes…Yes, I do."

"If you love me, Arthur san," Kiku whispered into his ear, eyes clouded in pain.

"Kiku…?" Arthur began trying to untie the binding on Kiku's wrists while still embracing him.

"Kill me now."

Arthur froze.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiku," Arthur laughed nervously. "Stop saying things like that… You are making me nervous…"

"I am serious," Kiku retorted. "If you love me, kill me now."

"I am not going to kill you, Kiku," Arthur groaned. "I love you. And I am not going to kill you."

"How much more of myself must I give away to be humiliated enough for you to kill me for mercy? I'd rather die than be taken prisoner. Kill me now. Or give me back my katana so I can do it myself."

Arthur ignored the mumbling behind him that said something to the extent of, "I'll do it."

He quickly glanced at the source of the voice to check that he was still holding Kiku's weapon, safe and away from him.

"My honor," Kiku hissed, holding Arthur's face in his small, bloodstained hand that he could still move. "Has been blemished. I cannot live on like this."

Arthur shivered from the cold touch. "D-don't you think you are overreacting a little here?" he asked cautiously. He looked into Kiku's livid eyes and sighed. He took Kiku's hand and pulled it away from his face and down to his chest. "I'm not going to kill you," he said, staring into the black voids.

"But you must," Kiku pressed, trying to free his only controllable hand. The other arm hanged limply, blood still dripping down slowly.

"We…um…have to get you treated…" Arthur mumbled, changing the subject, aware of the sharp glares from both behind and front of him. He shifted his gaze away from Kiku's and pulled himself up. He pulled Kiku's unwilling body up next, hoisting him into his arms, bridal style. Kiku looked away with something between a blush and look of shame.

"Arthur…really," Alfred groaned from behind as he began to make his way to his tent. "Come on… I heard what his men did to you…"

"He personally didn't do anything."

"He fucking took you prisoner!"

"It was probably half our fault that we weren't prepared for it."

"For God's sake!" Alfred rounded in front of Arthur. "Will you listen to yourself?! Why are you being so stubborn?? You aren't making any sense at all! Forget your past! Stop making excuses for him!" He grabbed Kiku's injured arm and shook him, feeling Kiku wincing. "He almost got you killed!"

"Alfred, let go. You're hurting him."

"ARTHUR!"

"Go away Alfred," Arthur snapped, glaring up at the taller, broader, and frantic man in front of him. "And make yourself useful and call a medic."

"Maybe I should have just left you there. Maybe you would have been happier playing prisoner and captor game with him!" Alfred yelled after him as Arthur walked around him and into his tent.

"Arthur san…" Kiku muttered quietly. "He is crying. Don't do this to him."

"He's a grown man," Arthur grumbled. "He'll suck it up."

Kiku dropped his gaze to the ground, his arm hanging limply.

"He still loves you… As an older brother…"

"Kiku, leave him be. He'll be fine."

"He may be fine later, but he isn't right now…"

"Kiku," Arthur sighed as he put him down on his cot. "Why do you care about him so much? Look at what he did to you." He began to gently pull his uniform off, slightly surprised Kiku was not fighting him. He tugged on his coat to take it off, sighing at the blood on it and his bandaged skin underneath, seeping through at various places. One of his arms was discolored where the bullet had gone through, and looked as though it was attempting to clog itself, but failing. Kiku was staring at the ground sadly, oblivious to Arthur stripping him and beginning to clean out his bullet wound.

"You could say the same about me… And family is important..," he said quietly. "You cannot replace family. And he loves you.."

"Kiku," Arthur sighed again as he finished disinfecting the bullet wound and began dressing it. "I love him. I do. But I love you, too. And you're the one hurt right now."

"He is hurting, too. Probably more than I… Wait- what-!?" he suddenly pulled away, finally ware of what was going on. "Please! Stop bothering with all this! Leave me alone!"

Arthur grabbed Kiku's arm back firmly. "After I finish wrapping your arm, I'll go to Alfred. Will that make you happy?"

Kiku nodded, though still clearly upset. He allowed Arthur to finish bandaging his arm, looking at his whole body as he stood up.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Arthur pleaded lightly, kissing Kiku's head. He walked out, Kiku's bloody jacket still in hand, leaving Kiku blushing and biting his bottom lip.

He looked at his newly bandaged, but still immobile arm.

"…Useless…," he muttered at it. "Useless… I am useless… How many of my people have I caused agony and pain for…? They are crying for a new nation… A better nation… I must give it to them… For that… Arthur san… I am sorry…"

When Arthur came back after counseling and reassuring Alfred that he loved him, was very thankful he came to rescue him, and yes, he'll deal with Japan sternly, he found the tent empty with only a patch of blood on the cot where he had left Kiku to stay. He clicked his tongue loudly and cursed.

"Why…why do you do this to me..?!" he kicked at the fold-up chair next to him, slamming it to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who here saw a bleeding Asian man leave?!" Arthur yelled once out of his tent, at the men lounging around. "Tell me… Or else…"

His emerald eyes were glinting dangerously in anger, his fist still clenching Kiku's bloody uniform top. "Tell me… now…" he growled, glaring into each individual soldier's face.

One soldier pointed a shaking finger towards the forest. Arthur rounded on him at once, grabbing his chest.

"You saw him leave and did NOTHING?" he yelled into his face. "All of you… just let him LEAVE?!"

"Please…sir…" the soldier whimpered. "I-I didn't know…"

Arthur dropped the fear-stricken man, still glaring at him.

"You wouldn't understand, would you.." he spat. "You wouldn't understand how painful it is to know that you never really completely understood the person who matter the most to you… that he's never opened himself completely to you…"

The soldiers sitting around were completely silent, unsure of how to react to the raging Englishman. "And once you begin to think that you understand… he throws something like this…" Arthur was talking more to himself as extinguishing efforts went on far behind him to stop the fire from completely engulfing the building.

Arthur covered his head with his hands, groaning. "What do you really want from me?"

The soldiers watched on in silence as Arthur gave his monologue of agony, even more confused than before.

"…Arthur san…?"

Arthur whipped around and stared at the man coming out of the woods slowly.

"Ki-Kiku?!" Arthur rushed to the Asian man who was still without a jacket, but now holding a small bundle of kimono.

"Arthur san," Kiku called again, smiling. Arthur embraced him tightly, choking back tears.

"I thought… I thought you…"

Kiku leaned into Arthur's shoulder, smiling. "I'm back."

Arthur let go of him to wipe his tears away discreetly.

"O-of course you are!" he stammered. "I knew you were going to be back!"

He looked down at the bundle of tiny kimono that was shoved into his arms. "What is this…?"

Kiku smiled again. "Promise me," he said, gently holding one of Arthur's hands. "Promise me you'll help rebuild me. Make me a better nation- raise me to be someone fit to thrive in this world."

"…Raise you…? Kiku, what are you talking about…? Of course I'll help rebuild you and your country! I'll do anything! Do you need money? Resources? People…?"

"So you promise to bring me back to my full potential?"

"Of course, Kiku! What are you saying?!" Arthur looked into Kiku's smiling face, confused, expression turning into one of shock as Kiku leaned over to give a kiss.

Kiku moved his hand from Arthur's down to his belt, swiftly pulling out Arthur's gun from its holder, breaking off the kiss softly and smiling again.

By the time Arthur could react, he was seeing only an after image of the smiling face. He was covered in blood, men around him puling away in surprise. Arthur dropped to his knees in shock, unable to fully comprehend what happened, staring at his bloodied hands. Kiku had disappeared, leaving only blood. Arthur gave a loud scream, calling his name.

It was moments later that he saw something moving on the ground a meter or so in front of him. He wiped away his tears again and kneed over, cautiously.

He picked up the tiny thing on the ground, not noticing that the blood had all turned into cherry blossom petals and had flown away with the wind.

He picked up the tiny thing he had only moments ago promised to raise.

He smiled painfully, wrapping the crying baby in the kimono Kiku left him with.

"I'll raise you…" he whispered to him. "I'll raise you to become the best, richest, biggest nation in the world…"

The baby simply cried, as though to make his existence known to the world, clutching a few pink, soft petals in his tiny fists.

Arthur kissed him lightly on the head. "Kiku… I'll love you forever…"


End file.
